The Catalyst : Ryouta
by emirya sherman
Summary: "Junior, kenapa anakmu malah mirip banget seperti kamu, berambut pirang begini? Jangan sampai dia jadi berandal kayak kamu ya."/"Ayah ngaca dong, dulu waktu muda rambut ayah kan juga pirang, jangan ngelawak deh."/Like father like son, mungkin pepatah itu ada benarnya. Nash Gold III? AU. Papih!Nash. Son!Kise.
1. The Catalyst : Ryouta

_DOK … DOK … DOK …._ "Nash-bro, numpang makan dong, gajiku belum cair nih bulan ini." Tampak sebuah pintu apartemen digedor dengan tenaga kuda.

Sesosok bocah cilik rambut blonde membukakan pintu mempersilakan masuk, "Eh Om Jason, masuk Om. Papih lagi mandi tuh."

Mereka memasuki ruangan apartemen mewah mengalahkan rumah dinas wakil rakyat. Silver segera mendudukkan diri di sofa beludru setelah mengambil berkaleng-kaleng Bir dari dalam kulkas, serasa rumah sendiri memang.

Sedangkan si bocah –Ryouta- menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang ber-BGM suara shower mengguyur, "Pih! Om Jason dateng tuh mau minta makan!" Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi, suara Ryouta kalah dengan siraman shower rupanya.

Ryouta kembali menggedor kamar mandi, "Papih bolot. Denger gak sih."

"Iya, Papih denger Ryouta, kamu ngatain Papih Bolot kan!"

' _Alamak ketahuan.'_ Padahal Ryouta mengatai Nash dalam volume pelan.

"Buatin minum yah."

"Tapi Pih …."

"Gak ada tapi-tapian, Om Jason tetep tamu sekalipun kadang ngemis makanan ke sini."

"Tapi Om Jason udah ngabisin stok minumannya punya Papih tuh."

Nash segera menyelesaikan mandinya, menjeblak pintu kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggang kemudian berlari melewati Ryouta yang nyaris jatuh karena terkena hempasan angin dari lari Nash.

"Jase! Lo kok ngabisin persediaan Bir gue sih!"

…

 **The Catalyst : Ryouta**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Disclaimer:**

I own nothing except this absurd fic.

Kuroko no Basuke created by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. With a glimpse scene from Gintama (created by Sorachi Hideaki) and Nintama Rantaro (created by Sōbe Amako).

 **Warnings:**

Out of Character. Typos everywhere. Papa!Nash, Son!Ryouta.

 ** _Peace mamen._**

 ** _V-.-_**

 ** _Selamat membaca._**

 **...**

… **..**

…

Ryouta bersembunyi di balik kusen pintu, melihat ke arah meja makan tepatnya melihat ke arah bungkusan nasi ayam jatahnya yang dihabiskan oleh Silver, batinnya mencelos. Padahal Nash membelikan nasi bungkus itu untuk dirinya, Ryouta cemberut antara jengkel dan ingin pindah ke rumah Bang Kuroko saja. Ryouta tak ingin menangis karena kata Papihnya pria tidak boleh menangis _'Jangan kayak banci Ben',_ begitu kata Nash saat Ryouta berumur 3 tahun menangisi layangan dan dirinya sendiri yang tersangkut di Pohon Waru pinggir kali. _'Aku laki kok Pih!'_ jawabnya kala itu yang berakhir ditolong oleh seorang paman pemadam kebakaran beralis cabang.

Nash sungguh jahat lebih memilih memberi makanan kepada sahabat bagongnya si Silver daripada memenuhi syarat asupan gizi empat sehat lima seimbang bagi pertumbuhan Ryota yang kini menginjak usia 7 tahun.

 _Kruyuukk._ Peristaltik ususnya mulai berkoor lebih keras lantaran tidak ada zat makanan yang dicerna _. "Pih laper."_

Kalau Silver sudah bertamu, dunia serasa milik berdua, paling cepat mungkin tengah malam baru bubar. Itu saja kalau Mamihnya Ryouta di rumah, lah sekarang Mamihnya sedang tidak ditempat bisa-bisa malah semakin banyak teman Nash yang main, karena pada akhirnya Ryouta lah yang membersihkan rumah. Mana mungkin Ryouta menulis _'bersih-bersih rumah'_ di sepanjang halaman buku tugas harian musim panasnya.

Nash tidak punya niatan homo dengan Silver, hanya saja Silver adalah kawan satu geng dengannya sedari SMA. Dulu ayah Nash –Nash Gold _Sr._ \- mengancam akan mengusir Nash dari rumah dan dicoret dari daftar ahli waris jika memilih bergabung dengan perkumpulan yang menurut ayah Nash adalah perkumpulan gepeng (gelandangan dan pengemis, _red)_. Apalagi saat Nash dan gengnya yang mengatasnamakan _'Jabberwock'_ ketahuan meretas bank data milik Pentagon, bahkan Gedung Putih sampai ketar-ketir mengira serangan ini berasal dari pihak militan ekstrim. Entah berapa juta Dollar yang dikeluarkan Nash Gold _Sr._ untuk membebaskan putranya dari ancaman jerat hukum.

Mau dijelaskan sampai kayang pun ayah Nash tak mau peduli, baginya yang konglomerat sukses itu semua orang yang nongkrong di pinggir jalan saat malam hari itu satu ras dengan kaum dhuafa, entah itu main basket seperti kata Nash atau main di angkringan. _'Jauhilah orang yang dijauhi uang'_ pegitu prinsip hidup ayah Nash saat diwawancarai Majalah Trubus(?) lebih dari satu dekade lalu.

Kali ini Silver pulang jam 9 malam, Nash memanggil Ryouta yang menggelung diri dalam haribaan selimut bermotif kumbang miliknya. Nash masuk ke kamar Ryouta, membangunkan Ryouta yang pura-pura tidur.

"Ryouta, bangun dulu."

Ryouta tak bergeming, masih berselimut dalam posisi nungging, kepalanya ditutupi bantal.

"Papih tahu kamu masih bangun nak." Nash tak mendapat respon.

"Ben, bangun …." Biasanya jika Nash sudah mulai memanggil Ryouta dengan panggilan _'Ben'_ berarti ada kemungkinan jika Papihnya sedang serius.

"Kalau kamu gak bangun nanti jatah makanan kamu Papih abisin loh." Nash lalu keluar kamar Ryouta.

' _Makanan!'_ Ryouta menyepak selimut hingga terbentang ke lantai, bantalnya hilang entah kemana. Mental Ryouta memang tak sanggup untuk mengabaikan Papihnya sampai akhir zaman sekalipun. Dia langsung berlari menuju meja makan di mana Nash duduk di meja paling ujung, tempat duduk bagi kepala keluarga.

"Pih, masih ada jatah buat aku?" tanya Ryouta.

"Masih. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam, Ryouta." Nash menunjuk bungkusan karton di depannya sambil minum kopi instan.

"Asyiiikkk, Ryouta sayang Papih!" Teriak Ryouta menjauh dari ruang makan.

Segeralah Ryouta mengambil piring, mangkuk dan sumpit, untuknya dan Nash, kemudian membalik tas karton itu di atas piring agar isinya jatuh ke piring semua.

Makanan menggelinding di atas piring, mempertontonkan rupanya.

"Areee … Papih?"

Nash mencomot sebiji makanan tersebut kemudian mengunyahnya.

" _Hiks … hiks …_ roti kacang lagi _…_ padahaludah 3 hari berturut-turut roti kacang, sehari 3 kali makan roti kacang … _hiks_ (1) _._ " Ryouta menangisi kejahatan Bapaknya, diiringi dengan isakan dan sorotan ingus, biar disebut banci pun Ryouta tak peduli. Padahal ia berfikir hari ini adalah hari lepasnya ia dari jerat setan roti kacang yang dibeli Nash dikala diskon di swalayan. Ternyata roti kacang sialan itu masih eksis di rumahnya.

Mamih Ryouta tidak sedang di rumah dalam waktu satu bulan karena mengikuti pelatihan Kegawatdaruratan Kardiovaskuler di Rumah Sakit Universitas Tokyo, pelatihan bagi perawat itu tak mungkin ditolak karena merupakan penunjukkan langsung dari Bidang Pelayanan Medik dan Keperawatan dari Rumah Sakit tepat Mamih Ryouta bekerja. Jadi bukan maksud hati untuk meninggalkan kedua adam itu kelaparan, buktinya empat hari yang lalu Mamihnya Ryouta mengusulkan agar Nash dan Ryouta berkunjung ke rumah _Jii-chan_ dan _Baa-chan_ –dari pihak Mamihnya Ryouta- yang tinggal di Osaka toh Ryouta dalam masa liburan musim panas.

' _Ambil cuti sekali-kali kenapa sih? Biar Ryouta ada temen di rumah,'_ begitu kata istrinya Nash memberi usul. Nash sih mengiyakan namun 'iya' itu hanya di lisan dan hanya disampaikan saat di depan istrinya, nyatanya sampai sekarang dia dan Ryouta masih di Tokyo. Bukan maksud Nash tak mau mengunjungi mertua, karena itu ada alasannya.

Dua minggu yang lalu, Nash bangun setelah tepar karena kelelahan di sofa ruang tamu, dia tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan istrinya dan Ryouta di ruang makan.

" _Mih, kok Papih pulangnya malem terus sih? Terus sekarang mukanya Papih nyeremin banget kalo pulang. Ryouta mau ngambil remote tivi yang diduduki Papih aja gak berani apalagi ngajak main layangan sama Papih."_

Berasal dari percakapan itulah Nash ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas dengan putranya, karena mungkin di masa depan Ryouta tak akan pernah mengajaknya bermain lagi atau malah akan sibuk sendiri dengan kehidupan pribadi yang tak akan pernah bisa Nash campuri. Alasannya sedehana saja, masa kecil Ryouta tak akan pernah bisa diulang kembali. Biar kata Nash berubah melankolis karena perkara ini, biar kata Nash paranoid dengan pemikiran semacam itu, Nash tak peduli. Singkatnya Nash sayang Ryouta, mudah di tulis, mudah diucapkan dalam pemikiran, namun sulit diungkapkan, apalagi pekerjaannya malah semakin menggunung.

Mungkin Nash canggung, apa sih yang biasanya dilakukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan ayahnya? Nash tak pernah punya contoh _role mode_ ayah yang baik. Ayah yang baik tidak akan memberikan segepok Dollar untuk dipakai bermain lempar tangkap dengan anjing Doberman peliharaan seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya dulu, _hell._ Nash serasa ingin mengeluarkan makiannya. Hentikan paragraf melankolis ini, tolong.

…

Keesokan harinya Ryouta kembali dititipkan di penitipan anak 'Seirin' setelah 3 hari absen. Lumayan ada bahan isian untuk tugas buku harian musim panasnya. Selama 3 hari Nash berada di rumah izin cuti untuk menemani Ryouta tetapi masih juga mengerjakan pekerjaannya di rumah, apanya yang libur? Meskipun kadang-kadang juga menemani Ryouta main. Pantas saja selama 3 hari menu makanannya tak pernah berevolusi dari roti kacang dan kacang roti.

"Jangan nakal ya Ryouta. Papih berangkat kerja dulu." Nash pamit, mengacak rambut pirang Ryouta. Mau tidak mau Nash terpaksa berangkat kerja, menyelesaikan urusan bisnis dan tetek-bengeknya. Dalam hati Nash bersumpah setelah urusannya selesai dia akan mengambil cuti dan leha-leha saja di rumah selama libur bersama Ryouta.

Sebenarnya itu hanya basa-basi karena Ryouta tidak pernah nakal, sekalipun tidak pernah, Ryouta lah yang sering dibully oleh bocah dekil berambut biru si perampok makanan, kurang ajar memang. Lah lu belum tahu aja Bapaknya Ryouta itu seperti apa Daiki.

Siang itu anak-anak penghuni penitipan Seirin meminta pergantian menu, apapun itu selain tempe bacem, bagi Ryouta makanan apa pun itu tidak masalah asalkan bukan roti kacang yang akrab dengan sistem digestifnya selama 3 hari ini. Yah sekalipun Nash pada akhirnya membeli nasi ayam di hari ke-3, tapi kan tetap saja yang makan si Silver bukan Ryouta.

Siang itu Bang Kuroko membuka forum berniat mengakhiri demonstrasi itu, "Abang udah masak ayam bacem nih, gimana kalo kita masak bubur bersama buat dimakan bareng ayam bacem."

"SETUJU BANG!" kepalan jari terangkat dari sekumpulan boncel itu. Dan dimulailah sebuah kursus memasak dadakan.

Siang ini Ryouta bisa memakan nasi yang amat ia cintai _'NO RICE NO LIFE'_ begitulah motto yang di banggakannya. Ryouta mendapat tambahan ilmu, ilmu memasak bubur.

Disela-sela suara dentingan alat makan, Daiki menanyai Ryouta, "Oi, Ryouta kamu punya cita-cita apa?"

Ryouta sibuk memamah bubur.

"Oi, Ryouta kamu denger gak sih?"

"Eh, siapa Aominecchi?"

"Kamu, kamu punya cita-cita apa?"

"Maksud aku, siapa yang tanya." _'Haha … take that f*cking monkey, ups'_ begitu batin Ryouta berserapah. _'Like father like son',_ mungkin pepatah itu ada benarnya. Mereka berdua langsung rusuh jambak-jambakan, baru bisa tenang setelah Bang Kuroko mengancam akan menaruh mereka di kandang ayam.

Daiki masih meneruskan pidatonya menceritakan keinginannya menjadi polisi, bah … Daiki lebih cocok jadi buronan dengan tabiatnya yang suka membully.

Sisa siang itu Ryouta habiskan untuk membolak-balik majalah anak-anak yang berisi latihan Bahasa Inggris bertema 'cita-cita' yang ia pinjam dari Bang Kuroko. Perhatiannya tertuju pada satu profesi ….

…

Jam 6 sore, Ryouta sudah sampai rumah sebelum tadi dijemput oleh Nash yang mampir ke Seirin. Nash menggandeng tangan Ryouta sampai masuk apartemen.

"Pih hari ini makan apa?" tanya Ryouta.

"Roti ka …."

' _Sudah aku duga,'_ "Pih, tadi aku diajari masak bubur sama Bang Kuroko loh, Papih mau coba masakan aku gak?" Ryouta segera memotong kalimat Nash yang sudah bisa ditebak akan mengucap 'Roti Kacang'.

"Oh oke, Papih setuju." Begitu jawab Nash mengiyakan.

Jadi beginilah ceritanya Ryouta akan memakai jurus _perfect copy_ demi memasak bubur hasil dari berguru dari Bang Kuroko. Nash sedang mandi sedangkan Ryouta mencuci beras. Banyak bulir-bulir beras yang ikut terbawa air, sayang Ryouta tak tahu membersihkan beras dari apa, hanya berbekal mengikuti arahan Kuroko tadi siang. ' _Haha … saraba da! Kuso mame pan yo.'(2)_

Ryouta menaruh panci berisi beras yang sudah dicuci di atas kompor, lalu mulai mengisinya dengan air.

"Are … airnya seberapa yah? Mana Bang Kuroko pake ngilang lagi tadi, jadi gak tahu deh. Jurus _perfect copy_ aku kan jadi berkurang kekuatannya."

Ryouta tadi mengambil beras dalam satuan 2 kali gelas takar kecil kini dia bingung seberapa banyak air yang harus diasukkan. Bang Kuroko yang sedang dalam mode _invisible_ memang tak dapat diharapkan, Ryouta menuju telefon, meminta bantuan Mamihnya.

' _Kalo gitu masukin 6 atau 7 gelas aja ya nak."_

Ryouta jengkel, "Mamih tuh jangan buat bingung dong, 6 gelas atau 7 gelas nih."

' _7 gelas aja deh, eh tapi Ryouta kok mau masak bubur sih nak? Di rumah gak ada makanan? Ati-ati ya nak, apinya kecil aja, bahaya.'_ Dan sederet pasal-pasal yang harus di patuhi Ryouta.

"Aman kok Mih, bye-bye … Ryouta sayang Mamih." Telefon langsung ditutup.

Kembali ke panci, Ryouta berdiri di atas kursi lalu mulai memasukkan garam dan daun salam kemudian menghidupkan kompor, Ryouta hanya menghidupkan api kecil meskipun masaknya akan lama yang penting aman.

 _DOK … DOK … DOK …._ "Nash-bro, numpang makan dong, gajiku belum cair nih bulan ini." Seseorang menggedor pintu apartemen Nash, sepertinya suasana macam ini sungguh tidak asing bagi Ryouta.

Ryouta membukakan pintu mempersilakan masuk, "Eh Om Jason, masuk Om. Papih lagi mandi tuh."

Seperti biasa Ryouta lalu menggedor kamar mandi, memberitahu Papihnya jika salah satu peminta sedekah main ke rumah.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Silver menggeledah kulkas dulu hanya demi menemukan Roti Kacang siap pangan sebagai penghuni kulkas satu-satunya, _"What the f*ck is this!_ " ingin rasanya Silver mengumpat keras-keras namun urung karena Nash dulu pernah menggantungnya terbalik hanya menggunakan kolor di halaman plafon apartemen karena berkata sumpah serapah di depan Ryouta.

"Kamu ngapain mainan kompor Ryouta? Ati-ati ntar kebakar kamu."

"Ryouta lagi masak Om." Sambil berekspresi _'Please deh, Om tak lihat apah?'_

Setelah Silver menghilang dari jarak pandang, Ryouta berfikir, "Lah kalo Om Jason main ke sini berarti makanannya harus ditambah dong."

Tanpa pikir panjang Ryouta menambah dua gelas lagi. Karena Silver itu perutnya seperti dimensi lain, makanan seperti langsung menghilang begitu saja setelah ditelan. Ryouta lalu mengaduk masakannya.

Nash muncul dibelakangnya baru selesai mandi, "Jadi belum Ryouta?"

"Belum Pih, Om Jason ngambil roti kacangnya semua Pih. Tuh lagi nonton tivi."

Nash langsung ngibrit ke ruang keluarga, "Jase kampret! Lu jangan ngotorin sofa! Awas lu!"

…

 _DOK … DOK … DOK …._ "Nash, jadi nonton bareng gak, gue udah di depan pintu rumah lu." Teman Nash datang satu lagi, Ryouta yang mengaduk masakan menengok ke arah pintu masuk meskipun terhalang tembok. Alamat Ryouta nih yang bakal jadi tukang bersih-bersih.

Ryouta kembali menambah air satu gelas lagi, menambah jatah untuk tamu yang baru saja datang. Lalu mengaduk masakannya.

 _DOK … DOK … DOK …._ "Nash! gue sama Nick udah sampe nih, bukain pintunya dong." Ryouta mendengar dari dapur. Dari depan dua orang kembali datang, membawa bir kalengan.

Ryouta mulai merengut _'Dua lagi orang yang datang'_ , dituangnya air dua gelas sekaligus ke dalam panci (3). Ryouta masih sabar mengaduk.  
Papihnya pernah bilang, _"Ryouta kalau kamu laper makan aja roti kacang yang di kulkas terus minum air yang banyak, biar rotinya ngembang menuhin perut."_ Dari wejangan sedeng inilah Ryouta mempunyai motivasi untuk terus menambah air tanpa menambah beras, yah … dikiranya beras yang hanya dua gelas itu dapat membelah diri memenuhi panci. Beras bukan sejenis Planaria, mohon diperhatikan.

Dari ruang keluarga kelima orang termasuk Nash mulai menyalakan televisi melihat pertandingan NBA, berisiknya minta ampun. Beberapa kaleng Bir mulai dibuka oleh mereka.

Sementara di dapur Ryouta masih sabar berjibaku dengan keringat, pun masih memegang teguh prinsip _'NO RICE NO LIFE'_ miliknya.

Nash adalah Papih yang sayang anak, karena itulah dia pergi menengok masakan Ryouta yang tak kunjung jadi.

"Nak, kamu selesai belum? Kita makan bareng kalau temen-temen Papih udah pada pulang aja ya." Ya tapi mereka pulangnya kapan Nash?

Nash melongok melewati bahu kecil Ryouta, dilihatnya isi panci itu lebih terlihat seperti beras dalam air yang menggenang. Memangnya bisa jadi bubur?

Ryouta menoleh, "Pih gasnya abis."

 _Jangkrik pun berkoor seriosa._

Nash tersenyum –hampir ngakak sebenarnya- lalu mengusap kepala Ryouta dan mengecup kening putranya.

"Ben, kita makan di luar aja yuk. Siap-siap dulu sana."

"Asyiikkkk!" Ryouta pun berlari ke kamarnya.

Nash mematikan kompor jahanam yang memang sudah tak teraliri gas. Lalu bagaimana dengan klub _Jaberwock_ yang datang ke rumahnya? Entahlah mungkin akan Nash lempar ke dunia lain.

…

Jari-jari Ryouta tenggelam dalam genggaman Nash, mereka menyusuri area perbelanjaan mencari restoran yang masih buka.

"Capek?" Nash bersuara.

"Jangan marah ya Pih, tapi aku capek, laper."

Nash mengangkat Ryouta dan mendudukkannya di pundaknya, _"Well, fasten your seatbelt Kid. To infinity and beyond!"_ (4) lalu mulai berlari. Angin menerpa, mengibarkan helai rambut dua kepala pirang ke belakang.

" _Woooohooo …."_ Teriak Ryouta.

Di masa depan saat Ryouta sudah melewati masa kanak-kanak, Nash mungkin akan merindukan momen sederhana seperti ini. Ya, hanya kenangan sederhana antara anak laki-laki dan juga ayahnya.

…

Mereka sedang menunggu pesanan di restoran yang menyediakan _yakiniku._ Ryouta yang pada dasarnya cerewet terus merepet bercerita. Sampai ….

"Pih masak katanya Om Jason, Papih dulu itu homoan sama Om Niji sih Pih."

 _Krik … krik._

Nash menepuk bahu Ryouta, "Om Jason tuh suka teler jadi omongannya suka ngelantur. Jangan percaya, oke?" Sungguh kampret, si tukang minta makan itu hobi sekali menyebar hoax!

"Oke Pih." Jawab Ryouta, lalu kembali bercerita tentang penitipan Seirin dan seisinya.

"Pih, aku dikasih tugas ngisi buku harian nih dari sekolah, terus kalo di rumah terus masa iya aku harus ngisi kalo aku nonton tivi setiap hari sih Pih."

Nash terdiam, perkataan putranya membuatnya hanyut dalam memori masa lalunya, tentang ayahnya yang kaku, kaburnya ia dari rumah pertama kali hingga saat ia bisa menemukan keluarga bersama teman-teman yang disebut gelandangan oleh ayahnya ataupun saat dia mendapat ultimatum akan dicoret dari daftar ahli waris. Nash tak pernah akur dengan ayahnya, karena itulah dia tak punya gambaran jika ia mempunyai anak, anak laki-laki terutama –Ryouta kan laki-laki-. Saat Nash memilih untuk menikah pun ditentang habis-habisan oleh ayahnya dengan alasan tak masuk akal, pada akhirnya ia memilih melepas nama 'Gold' pada nama belakangnya. Saat itulah Nash minggat untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tak pernah kembali ke Amerika. " _Persetan dengan keinginan ayah."_

Nash adalah anak satu-satunya, karena tanpa Nash tahu ayahnya menggantungkan harapan besar padanya. Hati Nash _Sr._ pun mulai luluh, sadar sang putra tak akan kembali padanya dan memutuskan untuk menelfon Nash untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu Ryouta belum lahir, masih dalam usia kandungan delapan bulan.

Mendekati hari perkiraan lahir, Nash Gold _Sr._ bertandang ke Tanah Matahari Terbit menemui putranya dan ikut menunggui detik-detik Ryouta lahir.

Respon pertama Nash _Sr._ saat melihat Ryouta sesaat setelah lahir adalah _"Junior, kenapa anakmu malah mirip banget seperti kamu, berambut pirang begini? Jangan sampai dia jadi berandal kayak kamu ya."_

" _Ayah ngaca dong, dulu waktu muda rambut ayah kan juga pirang, jangan ngelawak deh Yah."_ Nash mengelak, wajar kan Ryouta mirip dengannya? pada intinya 3 generasi itu mirip satu sama lain, mirip blonde maksudnya.

" _Anyway, akan lebih baik kalau dinamai 'Nash Gold III' saja."_ Nash langsung menolak mentah-mentah ide ayahnya yang menurutnya norak itu.

" _Please deh Yah, apa kek selain itu, chauvinistik sama keluarga banget sih."_ Yang Nash kemudian tahu adalah _naming sense_ ayahnya memang jelek, dan itu sudah suratan takdir.

Mereka melewati satu sesi diskusi untuk memikirkan nama, 'Ryouta' adalah pemberian dari Mamih Ryouta yang warga negara Jepang asli. Nash mengikhlaskan diri memberi jatah ayahnya untuk memberikan nama tengah. Diberikannya nama 'Benjamin' sebagai nama tengah Ryouta.

Saat Nash bertanya apa arti nama itu, Nash _Sr._ menjawab, _"Tidak ada arti istimewa sih, kau tahu wajah siapa yang diabadikan dalam pecahan uang nominal 100 USD, Junior?"_ Nash diam bukannya tidak tahu, tapi menahan jengkel. Kampret nian ayahnya ini …. Pecahan uang nominal 100 USD! BENJAMIN FRANKLIN!

" _Gembel!"_ saat itu Nash keluar ruangan hanya untuk mengumpat. Ayahnya sungguh titisan rentenir.

…

"Pih … Papih!" Ryouta memanggil Nash yang bengong. Paket Yakiniku sudah diantar pramusaji.

"Papih bolot. Denger gak sih."

"Iya, Papih denger kok, kamu ngatain Papih Bolot kan."

" _Alamak ketahuan."_ Mereka kembali mengalami percakapan yang tidak asing.

Mereka mulai memakan hidangan yang dipesan, Ryouta kembali cerita macam-macam.

"Pih kemarin _Grandpa_ telefon loh."

"Hn, terus dia bilang apa? kamu di suruh kenalan sama Richie Rich lagi?"

"Enggak, _Grandpa_ bilang sekolah yang bener biar aku jadi anak pinter."

"Oh … oke." Nash mengernyit, tumben ayahnyatidak membicarakan harta dunia.

" _Grandpa_ bilang kalo besar nanti aku harus jadi pebisnis sukses. Biar menguasai _Wall Street_ gitu bilangnya." Kata Ryouta sambil mengunyah daging.

"Apa? Enak saja! Sekolah sendiri sono kalo gitu." Nash menambahkan _'You F*cking Old Man'_ di akhir kalimatnya tapi diucapkan dalam batin.

"Pih, _'bisnis'_ tuh apa? Yang buah kering rasanya asem itu ya?"

"Bukan Ben itu _'kismis'_."

"' _Kismis'_ sama _'miskin'_ itu sama?"

"Beda Ben, kalo miskin itu contohnya Om Jason kalo kamu mau tahu."

"Ooh begitu, jadi Om Jason sejenis miskin …." Ryouta menggut-manggut mengerti, _'Lah terus Om Jason manusia bukan?'_

"Ben, emang kamu mau ngikutin maunya _Grandpa?"_

"Um … emang gak bisa ya kalo aku pingin lebih dari satu?"

"Tergantung sih, emang kamu mau jadi apa?"

"Pilot. Aku mau jadi pilot Pih."

Nash tersenyum, tak akan dibiarkannya cita-cita Ryouta hancur karena tuntutan digdaya ayahnya di Amerika.

"Bagus dong kalo gitu," Nash mengacak rambut Ryouta pelan, kemudian menambahkan, "Kalo mau jadi pilot ya jadi pilot aja Ben. Papih gak masalah kok." Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ryouta karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

Sunyi sejenak, Nash kemudian bersuara lagi.

"Umm … gimana kalo besok Papih ajarin main Basket, Ben mau? Papih libur nih."

 _Glek._ Daging di mulut Ryouta melewati esophagus terjun ke lambung, "Basket? Apaan tuh Pih?"

…

 _ **Tamat?**_

…

 **Para pelakon**

 **Kise Ryouta** sebagai **Ryouta Benjamin Gold,** putra kesayangan Papihnya, dahulu sempat akan diberi nama 'Nash Gold III' oleh _Grandpa-_ nya, namun ditolak mentah-mentah karena sarat akan unsur chauvinistik. 'Ben' diambil dari 'Benjamin' adalah panggilan kesayangan dari Papihnya.

 **Nash Gold** ** _Jr._** sebagai **Papih Nash,** seorang ahli waris konglomerat terkenal dari Amerika, berumur xx tahun. Dulu pernah _walk out_ dari rumahnya meninggalkan gemerlap harta dunia dan warisan keluarga demi hidup tanpa kekangan.

 **Jason Silver** sebagai **Om Jason,** kawan nongkrong Nash sedari SMA. Sering menumpang makan di rumah Nash mengaku gajinya belum cair padahal habis untuk main di klub kabaret.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** sebagai **Bang Kuroko,** bekerja sambilan di tempat penitipan anak 'Seirin'.

 **Aomine Daiki** sebagai **Bocah Dekil Berambut Biru,** sesama penghuni tempat penitipan Seirin, selalu merampok jatah makanan anak lain saat jam makan siang.

Sebut saja **Kagami Taiga** sebagai **Paman Pemadam Kebakaran Beralis Cabang,** penolong Ryouta saat tersangkut di pohon bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sebut saja **Ayah Nash Gold** ** _Jr._** sebagai **Nash Gold** ** _Sr.,_** seorang konglomerat setara Bill G*tes, beliau satu komplotan bisnis dengan Mr. Krabs dan Mr. Kakuzu. Memanggil putranya dengan panggilan _'Junior'_ sebagai panggilan khusus _._

Sebut saja **Mamihnya Ryouta,** iya … Mamihnya Ryouta. #kicked.

Sebut saja **Nick, Allen dan Zack** sebagai **mereka sendiri,** terdaftar sebagai anggota 'Jabberwock' official.

…

… **..**

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

*(1)Diadaptasi dari Gintama episode 76, dialognya Kagura-chan.

Majalah Trubus adalah majalah yang membahas khusus pertanian.

*(2) Saraba da! Kuso mame pan yo :selamat tinggal! roti kacang s*alan.

*(3) Ini juga hasil adaptasi, dari Nintama Rantaro versi live-actionnya tahun 2011.

*(4) Tag line nya Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story)

Gambar cover saya comot dari google #ditendang. Oke ini emang fail abis, saya aja sampai bertanya pada diri sendiri 'Apaan nih Mir?', ah lupakan #nangis. Tapi saya seneng Ryouta dipanggil 'Ben' sebagai panggilan kesayangan dari Nash, entah kenapa saya suka AU sedeng ini XD. Saat saya menulis fanfiksi ini saya menyetel beberapa lagu dari Undivide, Deluhi dan the GazettE sebagai BGM, saya kangen musik aliran rock punya mereka sih (gak ada yang tanya).

Dulu waktu kecil saya sering minta digendong di pundak kayak Ryouta, sayangnya sekarang ayah saya gak mungkin mau menggendong saya di pundak (Iya lah elu kan bukan bocah lagi Mir). Nah, dari kenangan itulah ide fanfik ini tercetus.

Jaa nee .…


	2. Chapter 2 : Day 1

" _Pih, aku dikasih tugas ngisi buku harian nih dari Pak Takeuchi, terus kalo di rumah terus masa iya aku harus ngisi kalo aku nonton tivi setiap hari sih Pih."  
_

…

 **The Catalyst : Ryouta**

 **Day 1**

Sebuah kisah tambahan berisi hari-hari dalam pengisian buku tugas libur musim panas Ryouta.

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Disclaimer:**

I own nothing except this absurd fic.

Kuroko no Basuke created by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Warnings:**

Out of Character. Typos everywhere. Papa!Nash, Son!Ryouta.

 ** _Selamat membaca_** **:D**

…

… **..**

…

Aku masih ingat pengumuman Pak Takeuchi sebelum sekolah bubar kemarin, beliau bilang kalau mulai Senin udah masuk hari libur musim panas. Oh jadi sekolah ada liburannya yah? Padahal Papih bilang kalau sudah jadi anak sekolah maka gak bakal ada libur, Papih bohong! Papih jayus ih.

Selain itu Pak Takeuchi juga bilang kalau uang saku sebaiknya ditabung dan jangan dihambur-hamburkan selama musim panas. _Understood Sir!_ Ryouta kan mau ngebeliin sepatu buat Papih. Habisnya muka Papih merengut terus sih kalau pulang kerja, pasti gara-gara gak punya sepatu baru atau sepatunya udah kekecilan. Aku aja kalau pake sepatu kekecilan terus jadi susah jalan pasti nangis minta dibeliin sepatu sama Papih. Nah, Papih kan gak mungkin minta dibeliin sepatu sama Kakek yang di USA karena itu aku aja yang ngebeliin sepatu buat Papih.

Selain itu Pak Takeuchi juga ngasih PR buat dikerjain selama musim panas. Asyik!*(1) Aku seneng banget punya PR, kan keren kalau ditanyain orang _'Ryouta lagi apa?'_ terus aku bakal jawab, _'Lagi ngerjain TUGAS SEKOLAH.'_ Aku berasa keren deh, apalagi kalo yang tanya itu Om Jason (Iya, Om Jason yang suka minta makan ke rumah) sekalian nyinyirin Om Jason yang katanya Papih males kerja itu.

Tugas rumah yang disuruh itu cuma ngisi buku harian dengan kegiatan sehari-hari. Pak Takeuchi ngasih contoh kalau kita berkunjung ke rumah kakek-nenek ya diceritain aja, mulai dari siap-siap, perjalanannya naik apa terus kalau udah sampai ngapain aja. Contoh lain adalah kalau kita menghabiskan liburan dengan piknik atau main bareng orang tua.

Aku sih seneng-seneng aja cerita, mungkin aku nyeritain main bareng temen-temen, bantu Mamih belanja di Supermarket, karaoke bareng Papih (Kalau Papih mau diajakin)atau obrolan sama Kakek di USA yang palingan isinya ngomongin banyaknya deposito Kakek di Bank Swiss. Err … Swiss itu daging giling dibungkus lonjong rasa ayam dan sapi yang siap makan itu kan?

Mamih bilang mau ikut pelatihan, aku gak ngerti 'pelatihan' itu sejenis apa, mungkin kayak angkat-angkat barang berat kayak Om-om berotot itu _._ Tapi kata Mamih, Mamih ikut pelatihan agar semakin pintar dan ilmunya buat nolongin orang di rumah sakit. Mamih aja semangat belajar, masak aku kalah sih. Nah masalahnya aku di rumah bakalan cuma sama Papih. Papih tuh kalau pulang kerja pasti sore, terus kalau sampai rumah mukanya serem banget, mana berani aku ngajak Papih main layangan atau karaoke bareng kan? Aku udah bilang ke Mamih, terus Mamih jawab,

" _Gak apa-apa kok nak, Papih emang dari dulu mukanya kayak gitu. Palingan sepatunya udah kekecilan, makanya kalau pulang kerja merengut terus."_ Gitu kata Mamih. Oh iya, jangan lupa ingetin aku yah biar rajin nabung di celengan kodok buat ngebeliin sepatu baru buat Papih.

…

Sekarang udah lewat dari jam satu siang, pantes panas.

"Bye-bye Mamih, kalo pulang beliin cemilan yah."

Aku dadah-dadah pake tangan kanan sama Mamih yang mau masuk ke Kereta, sedangkan tangan kiri menggandeng tangan Papih, aku kan takut ilang dan kesasar terus jadi gelandangan.

Aku sama Papih sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang naik mobil. Tadi aku sepat denger Mamih bilang papih kayak gini, _"Aku udah masak nanti tinggal dipanasin aja. Kalau kerjaan udah selesai, berangkat ke Osaka aja ya."_ Hah emang kenapa? Papih ada kerjaan ke Osaka terus aku gimana dong?

Mobil terus melaju, jalanan agak sepi karena banyak orang yang memilih liburan di luar kota, itu kata pembaca berita yang aku tonton sambil makan nasi goreng tadi pagi.

"Papih?"

"Hn." Ya elah, Papih gak niat banget sih jawabanya.

"Papih gak telat kerja?"

"Enggak."

Mobil melintasi jalan yang searah dengan penitipan Seirin, mungkin aku bakal main di sana selama Papih kerja ….

Eh … loh ….

Aku melongok lewat jendela mobil. "Pih Seirinnya kelewatan."

Papih gak jawab aku.

"Papih bolot ih."

"Papih denger Ryouta, Kamu ngatain Papih bolot kan."

"Errr … Seirinnya udah jauh tuh Pih."

"Siapa bilang mau mampir ke Seirin, kita mau pulang ke rumah kan?"

"Aku di rumah sendirian dong? Papih kan kerja."

"Enggak kok, Papih di rumah. Mana mungkin Papih berangkat kerja pake kaos oblong sama jaket baseball Ben."

' _He? Papih? di rumah? Papih di rumah! PAPIH NASH DI RUMAH!'_ begitulah kira-kira ekspresi wajah terkini dari Ryouta Benjamin Gold yang ganteng ini.

Maka aku tanya lagi ke Papih, "Papih libur?"

"Umm … gak juga sih, buat nemenin kamu aja di rumah. Makanya kerjaan kantor bakal Papih kerjain di rumah."

Aku masih gak percaya, kadang Papih kalau bercanda jayus sih, "Tapi Papih di rumah kan?"

"Iya Papih di ru …."

"Papih gak ke Osaka?"

"Enggak, ngapain ke Osaka?"

Papih tuh oon apa gimana sih. "Buat kerja lah, tadi pagi aku denger Papih mau ke Osaka kan?"

"Enggak nak, Mamih tadi pagi bilang kalau liburan kamu mau apa enggak main ke rumah _Jii-chan_ sama _Baa-chan_ di Osaka?"

"Eh gitu ya?" Wah kayaknya asik nih main ke Osaka, buku cerita liburan musim panas punya aku pasti keren abis.

"Jadi gimana? Mau main ke Osaka? Atau … di rumah sama Papih aja selama libur musim panas?"

Eh iya ya? … aku kan susah milih kalau gini. Milih main ke Osaka atau di rumah bareng Papih yang jarang banget libur.

"Ben? Kamu gak tidur kan? …. Jadi?"

"Fix aku mau di rumah aja sama Papih!"

"Oke, kita mampir ke Supermarket dulu ya."

 **...**

Aku masih menggenggam ujung jaket Papih, biar gak kesasar, biar aja jaket Papih melar. Trolli udah penuh dengan persediaan buat di rumah. Sekarang aku sama papih berdiri di depan gunungan roti kacang. Rasanya aku pingin banget nyenggol gunungan roti itu biar rubuh sekalian. Kalau bareng Om Jason sih sudah pasti dia udah nyuruh aku buat merubuhkan tumpukan roti itu atau malah Om Jason sendiri yang merubuhkannya, apaan sih Om Jason gak jelas banget, udah tua juga masih aja buat onar. Tapi ada yang gak aku ngerti tentang arti tulisan 'DISKON!' di depannya.

"Pih 'diskon' tuh apa? Guk-guk nya Avatar Aang bukan?"

"Bukan nak, itu Bison. Diskon itu potongan harga, harganya jadi lebih murah."

Aku manggut-manggut mendapat tambahan kosa-kata dari Papih, aku ngefans sama Papih, Papih pinter banget sih.

"Jadi harganya lebih murah kan ya? Ya udah Papih beli roti kacang yang banyak deh, harganya lebih murah ini."

Aku seneng banget bisa belanja hemat, nanti telefon Mamih ah, kalau aku juga bisa belanja hemat kayak Mamih.

…

Aku sama Papih pulang sore banget, soalnya tadi jalan-jalan dulu ke museum dinosaurus sama Papih. Setelah sampai rumah Papih langsung memanasi sup yang dimasak Mamih tadi pagi. Aku mengambil perkakas buat makan malam dan disusun yang rapi di meja makan. Setelah itu aku mandi dan duduk ganteng di sofa nonton Gundam yang baru aja tayang. Besok kalau udah gede aku mau jadi pengemudi Gundam deh, kan asik bisa terbang.

 _DOK … DOK … DOK …._

Siapa sih maghrib-maghrib gini bertamu, gak tahu apa yah kalau waktu kayak gini gak boleh keluyuran, soalnya entar bisa diculik terus dimakan Titan(?).

 _DOK … DOK … DOK …._ "Nash-bro, numpang makan dong, gajiku belum cair nih bulan ini." Aku mengatakannya berbarengan dengan si tamu di luar, benar-benar sama persis antara kata-kata yang diucapin dan temponya. Soalnya kalimat itu memang hanya diucapkan oleh Om Jason sebagai password(?) kalau mau numpang makan di sini.

"Ryouta tolong bukain pintunya ya."

"Iya Pih." aku turun dari sofa, terus lari ke pintu, _opening_ Gundam-nya udah setengah jalan.

"Om Jason ya. Masuk Om, Papih lagi mandi tuh." Tuh kan bener Om Jason yang menggedor pintu. Huft, capek deh. Aku juga enggak tahu kenapa kalimatnya mesti kayak gini terus, ini kebetulan ya? Apa ini juga semacam _password_ buat ngejawab Om Jason? Au ah.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah Om Jason langsung buka kulkas ngambil beberapa kaleng minumannya Papih, untung susu kotak rasa cokelat punya aku gak dirampok Om Jason.

"Ryouta kamu nonton apa sih? Ganti channel kenapa? Om mau nonton _'Tukang Semur Naik haji'_ nih."

"Ih Om Jason tuh, sinetronnya kan tayang setiap hari. Gundam aku kan tayang cuma seminggu sekali. Om Jason ngalah dong. Aku aduin ke Papih nih."

" _Ok, fine. Do whatever you want to do kid._ Pokoknya jangan ngadu sama Nash."

Hoho … _victory going to be mine!_

…

"Ryouta pindah channelnya dong, itu udah bubar kan?"

"Belum Om, credit ending nya belum kelar. Preview episode selanjutnya juga belum nongol."

"Tapi kan tetep aja, boncel satu ini bawel banget sih. Anaknya siapa sih _you f*cking blondie_."

"Aku, anaknya Papih Nash lah." Aku sama Papih kan mirip, sama-sama ganteng dan sama-sama rambut pirang gini.

Aku lihat Om Jason merengut, dibilang preview buat selanjutnya belum nongol juga.

"Sabar napa Om. Sinetronnya Om Jason kan bubarnya masih 2 jam lagi."

"Kalian berdua tu ngapain sih, ribut banget sampai suara kalian tembus tembok kamar mandi." Papih nongol sambil ngeringin rambut pake handuk.

"Kagak, gue cuma mau nonton pilm paporit gue. Tapi gak bisa, gara-gara nih boncel." Kata Om Jason sambil nunjuk ke arah jidat aku.

"Pih, masak tadi Om Jason ngatain Papih _'F*cking blondie'_ gituh!"

"Kagak, gue gak ngatain elo Nash. Tapi gue ngatain elo boncel." Kata Om Jason nunjuk ke arah jidat aku lagi.

"Ih Om Jason gak ngaku, dasar _b*stard!"_

 _Krikk … krikk … krikk._

Papih tepok jidat. "Ya Gusti … Benjamin, sini nak. Papih mau ngomong sama kamu."

"Rasain kamu boncel." Kata Om Jason.

"Tapi Pih, Om Gorilla tuh."

Aku turun dari sofa dan jalan ke arah Papih, kalau Papih udah manggil pakai nama 'Benjamin' berarti Papih udah super-duper serius. Seumur-umur Papih gak pernah jahat sama aku. Pih jangan pukul aku plis.

Aku udah sampai di depan Papih sambil nunduk liat kakinya Papih. Kata Mamih dulu, waktu Papih masih jadi berandalan, Papih pernah nendang orang sampe mental. Sekarang aku takut kalau aku ditendang sampai Uranus gimana? Kok mata aku panas sih?

"Benjamin, lihat Papih sini." Papih jongkok dan ngangkat muka aku.

"Anak laki jangan nagis dong." Kok Papih senyum sih. Kok mata aku kayak keluar airnya sih.

"Ben, minta maaf ke Om Jason dulu. Meskipun Om Jason itu tingkahnya kayak gelandangan tapi dia itu teman Papih sejak SMA. Benjamin minta maaf dulu ya."

"Nash elo niatnya menyanjung gue atau ngehina gue sih." Terdengar suara Om Jason protes.

Aku masih sesenggukan, Papih kok bela Om Jason sih.

"Ben, dengerin Papih dulu dong." Aku malah ngebekep telinga pakai tangan, biar kata alay pun tak masalah.

Papih menghela nafas, "Ben, Papih tahu kalau kamu pasti berfikir Papih ngebela Om Jason. Tapi Papih pingin kamu minta maaf ke Om Jason soalnya kamu tadi udah ngata-ngatain Om Jason kan."

Aku ngelepas tangan dari telinga dan melihat ke muka Papih dari deket banget. Emang sih aku tadi ngatain Om Jason.

"Ben tahu maksud Papih kan?"

"Iya Pih …aku tadi ngatain Om Jason _b*stard_ sama _Gorilla._ " Aku menjawab prtanyaan Papih dan meneruskan sesenggukan.

"Nah itu Ben, Ben minta maaf sama Om Jason ya."

Aku ngangguk, balik badan dan digandeng Papih mendekat ke Om Jason, "Ryouta minta maaf Om," aku minta maaf terus lari ke belakangnya Papih.

Aku lihat Om Jason berjengit, apaan sih Om Jason tuh. Gak pernah lihat orang minta maaf yah.

"Hn, terserah deh. Gue gak apa-apa kok."

"Oke masalah selesai." Papih berbalik dan jongkok lagi, "Nah gitu baru anak Papih," Papih bilang itu sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala aku.

"Pinter, anak Papih emang pinter …. Noh lihat Jase, anak gue pinter kan."

Om Jason menjawab, "Iya iya … gue iri sama lo dua. Udah? Plis gue udah laper."

Papih kembali bertanya ke aku. "Ben bilang ke Papih siapa yang ngajarin kamu sumpah serapah kayak gitu."

Aku menyerot ingus dan gantian nunjuk jidat Om Jason, "Om Jason Pih, kemarin aku denger Om Jason ngomong kayak gitu ke Cak tukang sate."

Papih kembali tepok jidat, "Ben kamu makan duluan gih, Papih mau ngobrol bentar sama Om Jason ya."

Aku langsung lari ke ruang makan dan nyiapin nasi buat aku sendiri, buat Papih sama buat Om Jason. Lalu makan duluan.

Gak berapa lama Papih ikut menyusul untuk makan malam tanpa Om Jason.

"Pih, kok gak sama Om Jason?"

"Om Jason udah pulang, katanya dia ditelefon Mamanya dari USA."

Aku mengangguk, "Pih aku minta maaf udah jadi anak bandel."

Papih sedang mengunyah lalu menelan makanannya, senyum, "Gak masalah Ben, asal kamu jangan sampai kabur dari rumah aja."

"Enggak Pih, emang Ryouta mau kemana?"

…

 **Day 1 : End**

…

… **..**

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

*(1) Waktu awal-awal sekolah saya seneng banget kalau dikasih PR sama Bu Guru (Ada yang sependapat?). Kalau sekarang? Boro-boro! Rasanya pingin kayang gara-gara tugas gak abis-abis.

Oke, ada yang mengikuti dari chapter sebelumnya? Emang niat awalnya hanya oneshoot dan berakhir jadi multi chapter gara-gara dapet ide tentang tugas ngisi buku hariannya Ryouta. #slapped.

Jaa nee :D .…

…

 **Omake 1**

"Nash turunin gue! Kok gue ditinggal di sini sih, gue mau numpang makan nih."

Sesosok pria bongsor berteriak-teriak dalam keadaan tergantung terbalik hanya menggunakan kolor di halaman plafon apartemen tempat orang yang dipanggilnya 'Nash' tinggal. Si korban tetap teriak-teriak tanpa digubris oleh pihak keamanan yang berada 10 meter di pos depan.

"Pakai aja sebagai kentongan Pak, kalau mau pukul ya pukul aja." Begitu kata orang yang bernama 'Nash' memberi hibah 'kentongan' kepada pihak sekuriti.

"Siap bos." Jawab Pak Satpam.

…

 **Omake 2**

Ryouta kini sudah menggelung diri dalam haribaan selimut bergambar kumbang hadiah dari lomba menyanyi tempo hari. Dia berjanji bakal menjadi anak baik agar tetap disayang Papihnya.

Sayang dia lupa untuk menulis kegiatan di buku harian tugas liburan musim panasnya.

…

 **Day 1 : bubar beneran**

…


	3. Chapter 3 : Day 2

" _Gosok … gosok … gosok. Lap … lap … lap. Sapu … sapu … sapu."_

 _Capek deh, liburan aku kok jadi gini._

" _Pih main layangan yuk!"_

…

 **The Catalyst : Ryouta**

 **Day 2**

Sebuah kisah tambahan berisi hari-hari dalam pengisian buku tugas libur musim panas Ryouta.

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke created by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

I gain no profit by publishing the story.

 **Warnings:**

AU. Out of Character. Typos. Papa!Nash, Son!Ryouta.

 ** _Selamat membaca_** **:D**

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

Halo halo, pada kangen aku gak? Kangen 'kan ngaku deh. Iya aku tahu. Aku emang ngangenin kok. Udah tahu 'kan kalau aku lagi libur musim panas, libur itu seperti ini ya? Seperti yang udah aku bilang di atas, mengelap dan menyapu menjadi pekerjaan wajib selama aku di rumah, aku di rumah cuma sama Papih. Papih mana mau bersih-bersih, buktinya sekarang Papih lagi mendekam di ruang kerjanya. Gak tahu lagi ngapain sekarang.

" _Papih mau ngerjain PR dulu ya nak."_ Gitu kata Papih sambil menyilangkan tangan dan geleng-geleng kepala waktu menolak ajakan aku buat main di lapangan.

Sayangnya Papih tidak mau diganggu, kata Papih PR yang dia kerjakan nanti dijual terus uangnya buat aku sekolah, mana aku berani ganggu-ganggu Papih.

Terus sekarang ngapain coba, barusan aku neror Om Jason lewat telefon. Mau main ke rumah Bang Kasamatsu juga gak mungkin, dia katanya ikut pelajaran tambahan, weleh-weleh kasihan banget kamu Bang.

Semua bagian rumah sudah bersih sih sih sih, gak ada debu. Perabot rumah kinclong, sebenarnya sampai kebaret-baret sih, aku gak tahu di kain lap yang aku pakai ternyata ada kerikil nyempil. Semoga Mamih tidak tahu kalau vas bunga kesayangannya lecet-lecet. Makanya aku balik vas itu dengan tulisan _'Made in China'_ menghadap depan, hahaha aku emang pinter (licik).

 **...**

 **...**

Satu hal yang jelas, Papih tidak keluar dari ruang kerjanya, dari tadi pagi loh. Sedih deh. Buku cerita musim panas aku mau diisi apa ya. Masa iya mau bersih-bersih terus sih.

Hm, set karaoke nganggur tuh.

Aku sedang memasang halo-halo(mic) untuk karaokean.

Aku pilih lagu _Que Sera, Sera(1) (Whatever Will Be, Will Be_ ). Sekadar info saja ya, waktu lomba nyanyi di kelurahan aku menang juara 1 karena lagu ini. Eh, atau gara-gara tante jurinya takut sama Papih ya?

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ehem, cek ... cek... duk duk duk."_ Oke cek _sound_ selesai.

Satu, dua, tiga. Musik intro mulai mengalun.

 _"When I was just a little boy_

 _I asked my Papih_

 _What will I be_

Jreng jreng jreng jreng. Jeda genjrengan gitar (sapu).

 _Will I be handsome_

 _Will I be rich_

 _Here's what he said to me_

 _..._

 _Que sera, sera_

 _Whatever will be, will be_

 _The future's not ours to see_

 _Que sera, sera_

 _What will be, will be ..."_

... _'Nguinggg … nguing.'_ ... microfon turbulensi(?)

"Ugh." Buru-buru aku lempar mic itu ke pojokan.

Papih menginterupsi dari balik tembok, "Jangan mainan listrik ya nak."

 _Brugg …._

Sapu ijuk yang aku pakai sebagai gitar palsu jatuh, aku melongo, ruangan sepi lagi.

Buru-buru aku merapikan barang bukti berupa set karaoke beserta micnya. Lalu pura-pura tidur siang.

…

…

Yang awalnya hanya tidur siang pura-pura akhirnya kebablasan sampai jam 3. Seingat aku, tadi (pura-pura) tidurnya di atas sofa ruang tengah. Kenapa sekarang aku sudah ada di kamar mungkin papih yang memindah, atau bukan? Aku kembali masuk ke ruang tengah. Gulungan kabel yang aku buntel awut-awutan tadi sudah rapi. Kayaknya aku karaokean tadi ketahuan papih deh. Bukan _kayaknya_ lagi, melainkan _sudah pasti ketahuan._

Aku ngambil roti kacang dan susu kotak dari kulkas. Papih masih di ruang kerjanya. Apanya yang 'Papih libur,' ini sih cuma pindah kantor. Yang biasanya pakai kemeja hanya ganti kaos oblong.

Karena aku lupa buat nulis tugas buku harian kemarin. Sekarang aku mau mulai nulis, takut dijewer Pak Takeuchi kalau sampai lupa.

Buku siap, alat tulis siap, cemilan siap. _Etto,_ mulai dari mana dulu ya? Seharian ini aku kan hanya bersih-bersih rumah. Terus aku harus menulis apa?

Suara _kring kring_ telepon yang tiba-tiba membuat kaget. Alhasil bukunya tidak jadi dibuka.

"Halo, Gold disini."

" _Iya ... iya. Ini ayahmu."_

"Ha?" Papih 'kan di ruang kerja.

"Ayah kamu lah."

"Iya ini ayahnya siapa ya?" Mamih pernah bilang sekarang itu lagi musimnya penipuan Papa minta uang. Jadi jangan sekali-kali kamu percaya dengan orang yang mengaku-aku sebagai ayah atau ibu. Karena itu sudah pasti kamu dikibulin. Begitu wejangan dari mamih.

" _Ano,_ mungkin salah sambung. Coba paman cek lagi nomor teleponnya."

" _Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu terimakasih."_

Setelah terdengar _klik_ tanda sambungan telepon sudah diputus aku kembali ke kamar. Baru saja lima langkah, telepon rumah berbunyi lagi.

"Halo, Gold disi ..."

" _Oi, aku sudah benar memanggil nomor telepon tahu."_

"Ini paman yang tadi?"

" _Siapa yang kamu panggil paman. Aku bukan paman kamu, tapi ayah kamu. Sudah dibilang dari tadi juga._ Oh God, _punya anak laki satu aja berandalannya minta ampun."_

"Loh Ryouta 'kan gak salah, Papih aku di rumah kok. Paman tuh yang ayahnya siapa. Ngaku-ngaku lagi."

"Ini bukan Nash?"

"Bukan. Ini Ryouta yang anaknya Nash." Sampai di sini aku agak curiga, ini siapa? Om Jason jelas bukan orang suaranya agak mirip kakek-kakek gitu.

" _Jadi ini kamu bocah cilik. Panggilin papih kamu gih. Bilangin ini penting, telepon dari_ USA."

"I ... ini siapa? Engkong ya? Engkong Ryouta yang dari Amerika ya?"

"Ish, sembarangan. Siapa yang kamu panggil engkong barusan."

"Ya Engkong lah."

" _Aku bukan Engkong kamu, bocah. Jangan sembarangan panggil orang kenapa."_

Kok rasanya nylekit banget ya. Kayak ada sakit-sakitnya gitu. Emang sih kata papih, kakek yang dari Amerika itu galak _plus_ hobi nyinyir.

"Ta ... tapi ... iya deh Kakek."

" _Diam kamu berandal! Aku tak ingin dipanggil kakek sama kamu."_

Cekit cekit. Dipanggil engkong gak mau, dipanggil kakek gak sudi. Udahan ah, aku capek. Ini telepon rumah aku gunting kabelnya aja kali ya.

" _Panggil saja Grandpa, nak."_

 _Krik krik krik._ Jadi? "..."

Aku ngerasa gak guna hampir nangis segala karena dibentak. Suer dah.

" _Dengar ya wahai cucuku Nash Gold III, kita ini berasal dari keluarga seleb. Keluarga paling superior dari segala superior. Paham?"_

Enggak.

Satu satunya orang yang memanggil aku Nash Gold III hanya Engkong, eh maksud aku _Grandpa_. Jadi ya beginilah, sudah dipastikan kalau yang menelpon adalah ayahnya papih.

" _Sini sini_ Grandpa _bilangin ya_. _Keluarga Gold, dari zaman Kennedy jadi presiden itu sudah terkenal dengan ke-aristokratannya. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau kita menjaga status seleb kita, nak."_

"Iya, apa tadi?"

" _Untuk itu kamu harus sekolah yang tinggi, sekolah yang pinter. Biar bisa melestarikan(?) kedigdayaan keluarga Gold."_

Hoh, _Granpa_ bilang apa tadi? _Lagi 'deg-degan?'_

" _Kalau udah gede besok sekolah di sini ya, tinggal di USA bareng Grandpa."_

"Tapi 'kan masih lama."

"Pokoknya bilang ke papih kamu, besok kalau mau kuliah ke USA saja. Sekolah bisnis, oke?"

"Errr ..." Bisnis sama kismis sama gak ya?

…

…

Telepon ditutup dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti isi omongan _Grandpa._ Yang aku paham hanya _Grandpa_ nyuruh aku sekolah _kismis_ ke Amerika. Au ah gelap, biar nanti aku tanyain ke papih maksudnya apa.

Dan aku masih bingung, dan gak ngerti omongan _grandpa._ Kalau kata Bang Kasamatsu, orang biasanya dapat ide waktu nongkrong lama-lama di kamar mandi. Ini aku dari tadi mandi kok gak dapat-dapat wangsit sih.

"Ryouta, kamu mandi apa tidur. Lama kali," kata papih sambil gedor-gedor pintu.

"Bentar Pih, baru sikat gigi." Padahal aku dari tadi baru nyebur ke _bathtub,_ dan gak ngapa-ngapain.

"Cepetan napa. Perut Papih mules nih."

Buru-buru aku ngambil sikat gigi dan odol punyaku yang rasa stroberi, biar aku tidak dikira tipu-tipu papih.

Di sela-sela gosok gigi, aku dengar papih misuh-misuh, _"Dasar roti kacang sialan."_ Atau apapun itu, gak jelas.

Setelah aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, Papih langsung buru-buru masuk.

Habis mandi tu rasanya kayak aku yang paling ganteng sedunia. Segar.

…

…

"Ben, Papih masih sibuk nih. Kalau kamu mau ngajak main, besok saja ya."

Aku hanya jawab dengan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ben, kalau kamu bosan main ini mau?"

Papih menyodorkan ponselnya, terlihat gambar mbak mbak berseragam sekolah.

"Kok main _dressed up_ sih Pih. Gak mau ah, apaan tuh. Itu 'kan mainan anak _cewek_ Pih."

"Hm, padahal kata Om Jason ini lagi _booming_ loh."

"Ya kali Pih, Om Jason dipercaya. Om Jason 'kan temennya cewek semua."

"Jadi gak mau nih?"

"Gak mau lah, gak macho. Ryouta 'kan laki."

"Oke, oke." Aku lihat Papih menonaktifkan _game_ kampret itu. Mau _game-_ nya lagi _booming_ kek, lagi diskon kek, bodo. Papih ngelindur apa lagi mimpi?

"Pih, tadi _Grandpa_ telepon."

Papih melempar ponselnya ke sembarang tempat, "Oh."

Aku menengok ke orang di sebelah, "Kok cuma _oh._ "

Papih memencet remote televisi, kemudian berhenti di saluran berita sore.

Papih menguap, lalu menyanggap kepala dengan tangan yang ditaruh di dudukan sofa, " _Grandpa_ bilang apa?"

"Katanya jagoan presidennya _Grandpa_ menang pemilihan presiden USA."

Papih menguap lagi, lalu menyahut, "Terus kamu jawab apa?"

"Aku gak jawab apa-apa Pih. Cuma manggut-mangut."

Papih hanya ber- _hm_ pendek masih fokus dengan berita banjir di negeri tetangga.

"Pih, kata _Grandpa_ tadi _._ Papih ditawari _jawatan_."

" _Jawatan_? Apa?"

"Kata _Grandpa jawatan_ buat perintah-perintah gitu."

"Nak, mungkin maksud kamu _jabatan_ , bukan jawatan."

"O ... oke. Itu maksud aku."

"Ditawari buat perintah apa, Ben?"

"Aku gak inget Pih. Dari presiden katanya."

Aku lihat Papih menengok horror, persis seperti saat aku ketahuan ngumpet di bagasi mobil sampai di kantor Papih.

"Dasar pak tua itu. Mentang-mentang jadi tim sukses capres, terus timnya menang. Sekarang mau kongkalingkong sama timnya buat melakukan kolusi. Dasar pak tua mata duitan." Begitulah papih menggerundel sendiri.

"Pih ..."

"Kenapa tidak kasih tawarannya ke sesama gengnya saja ..."

"Papih ..."

"Tawarin ke _Mr._ Kakuzu kek, ke _Mr._ Krabs kek."

"PAPIHHH!"

"Eh ... iya, kenapa tadi?"

"Kolusi itu apa?"

Papih diam sebentar, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi kanan sofa. Pura-pura tidur dengan suara sok-sokan mendengkur.

Jelas-jelas kalau ini pura-pura.

"Ih Papih tuh."

…

Kesimpulan pada hari ini. Ryouta tidak kunjung menulis tugas buku hariannya. Lupa karena sibuk gontok gontokan dengan Nash yang pura-pura tidur.

…

 **Day 2 : End**

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

Maap yak, edisi ini lebih pendek.

Entah kenapa saya masih niat buat masukin pilpres Amrik ke fanfiksi, ini tulisan saya yang ke berapa yak? Biarin deh, lagi pingin nyepam itu soalnya. Sekali lagi ini hanya fanfiksi, oke. Gak ada maksud buat menjatuhkan Om Trump.

Chapter depan langsung Day 4 ya, Chapter 1 'kan Day ke-3 nya. Hehehe.

*(1) Que Sera, Sera asli ditulis oleh Jay Livingston dan Ray Evans.

Jaa nee :D .…

…

…


	4. Chapter 4 : Day 3

_Aku pernah dikasih tahu sama Bang Moriyama, kalau mau beken itu harus punya badan tinggi._

" _Om Jason payah nih, tahu gak, kata papih kalau mau tinggi itu harus sering loncat-loncat."_

 _Om Jason jawab sambil batuk-batuk, "Ya kali, gak usah ngejadiin punggung Om sebagai trampolin segala!"_

… **..**

 **...***...***...**

 **...**

 **The Catalyst : Ryouta**

 **Day 3**

Sebuah kisah tambahan berisi hari-hari dalam pengisian buku tugas libur musim panas Ryouta.

 **Ditulis oleh :**

emirya sherman

Ini gak lebih dari sebuah fiksi, Gan. Jika ada kesamaan plot, karakter atau alur, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya gak dapat keuntungan selain cengengesan waktu ngetik, wwww . _.._.

 **Warnings:**

Fanfiksi slice of life, AU, dan tak berkonsep. Out of Character. Papa!Nash, Son!Ryouta. Ejaan bobrok, kutinggalkan semua kaidah penulisan untuk membuat fanfiksi banyolan. Errr ... lupakan.

 ** _Selamat membaca_** **:D**

… **..**

 **...***...***...**

 **...**

Tiang _ring_ itu tinggi, jelas. Lebih tinggi dari tinggiku yang cuma 140-sekian sentimeter ini. Iya, terakhir aku ngukur tinggi itu diukur mamih pakai meteran penjahit, meskipun sebenarnya mamih itu bukan penjahit.

"Ih waaw~"

Papih itu ternyata tinggi juga, intinya tidak bisa disebut pendek. Iyalah, apalagi kalau jejer sama Om Jason yang segede gaban itu. Beberapa kali aku melihat papih loncat dan bisa memasukkan bola basket ke dalam _ring_. Jelaslah papih bisa memasukkan bola ke _ring_ yang buat bocah SD itu. Kalau dibandingkan dengan aku yang cuma sepinggang papih aja tidak ada ... ah sudahlah.

Kata papih basket jalanan di Amerika sana lebih kejam dari uang saku yang dipotong tiba-tiba, lebih mengerikan dari pada jatah makananku yang diembat Daiki, lebih menyakitkan dari menu roti kacang berhari-hari. _Ups._

Aku gak mau membayangkan zaman premannya papih dan geng yang kata kakek berisi cecunguk itu berulah di masa lalu. Papih saja tidak mau mengingat-ingat. Hasil mengorek informasi sih, dulu pernah diciduk polisi gara-gara mengganggu warga komplek. Ck ... ck ... ck, main basketnya bawa geng sambil tawuran sih.

"Ryouta! Sini dong!"

"Es-nya belum habis, Pih!"

Dari tadi aku memang duduk di bawah pohon palem sambil minum es kelapa beli 2 gratis 1 dan nonton papih main sendiri. Es ini harus dibereskan dulu. Oke?

Hari ini aku dan papih sedang di lapangan SD tempat aku sekolah. Alasannya sederhana, tidak akan ada bocah yang belajar di sekolah musim liburan seperti ini. Iyalah! Lagipula papih sudah janji mau keluar buat main bareng, meskipun bukan buat main layangan seperti harapanku beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kadang aku kasihan kalau berpapasan orang di jalan, melihat dua kuning-kuning ngejreng yang mencolok mata. Ini aku saja silau melihat papih di tengah lapangan, panas panas seperti ini. Oh, jadi itu alasan Om Jason selalu pakai kacamata hitam kalau pergi bareng papih?

Padahal baru jam 9 kok panasnya minta ampun sih. Es kelapaku sudah habis, omong-omong.

"PIH MAU ES GAK? NIH AKU BAGI!"

Papih menoleh, "Bagi apaan, tinggal es batu doang gitu."

Ya, 'kan, aku emang nawarin es doang. Hayo pada ngecek kalimat sebelumnya ya? Enggak? Ya udah sih.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Jadi ini latihan _dribble,_ Ryouta. Tolong bedakan basket dengan main bekel ya."

Iya Pih, mana ada main bekel pakai bola segede ini.

"Lah, kamu dari tadi mantulin bola terus ditangkap, jeda bentar terus dipantulin lagi. Yang jantan dong!"

Tuh, 'kan, papih itu turunan cenayang, kadang bisa baca pikiran. Habisnya tadi aku coba meniru papih, tapi bolanya malah nyosor hidung. Sakiiit. Hidungku masih mancung, 'kan?

"RYOUTA JANTAN! JANTAAAN!"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Gilaaa, baru juga setengah jam, panasnya minta ampun. Pantas saja pembeli es kelapa tadi banyak yang antre.

Papih berdiri di ujung lapangan, sedangkan aku di ujung satunya.

"Oke, coba kamu bawa bolanya ke sini."

"Siap, Pak Bos."

Lalu aku lari sambil memegang bola pakai dua tangan. Papih teriak-teriak lagi. Tuh aku salah apa lagi sih?

"Alamak, _dribbling_ Ryouta, _dribbling,_ kamu lari sambil mantulin bola. Jangan digotong doang, kamu bukan mau main _amefuto._ "

Haish, salah ya? Aku kembali ke titik awal, di sisi seberang lapangan.

Yosh ... mulai!

Satu dua langkah, oke. Tiga, empat langkah, _ups_ hampir lepas. Lima, enam langkah bolanya kena lutut terus memantul ke dagu.

" _Ack!_ "

Bola menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Papih dengan jahatnya tertawa ngakak. Semoga Ryouta masih ganteng.

Ayolah kalian bilang sesuatu .. _.._

" _Pfft ..._ oke, sekali lagi!"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Biar tambah tinggi aku jadi senang main loncat-loncat, di sekolah, di tempat mainnya Bang Tetsuya, di rumah, di punggungnya Om Jason. Habis itu Om Jason-nya yang sakit punggung. Muahahaha ... puas banget rasanya.

Kalau aku tinggi, otomatis kesempatan buat jadi pilot makin terbuka lebar. Ryouta itu emang pinter. Gak kebayang gimana kalo aku udah jadi pilot, udah ganteng, suara yang gak kalah ganteng, keren, banyak duit, kurang apa coba? Terus, ditambah jago main basket, pasti kerennya bakal dobel, tripel, empatpel, eh?

"Ryouta! Jangan cengengesan sendiri kenapa!" teriak papih dari pojok lapangan.

"Lah, papih, katanya nungguin aku nge- _dribble_?"

"Iya, nunggunya sambil duduk, sayang."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Liburan musim panas emang asik, selain aku jadi sering main sama papih, aku juga diajarin banyak hal, kecuali masak. Papih masakannya bobrok banget sih.

Hari ini latihannya sudah itu doang, sedih sih, banget malah. Kata papih, tadi datang latihannya kesiangan, jadinya sekarang udah panas gak ketulungan. Besok papih mengajak lari pagi—pagi banget—sekalian buat membiasakan aku lari. Kata papih ada latihan lari yang namanya _beep test,_ tapi karena papih gak punya kasetnya, mending latihan yang gampang-gampang dulu deh. Gak modal deh.

"Pih, haus .. _.._ "

"Ih, udah minta gendong, minta jajan lagi?"

"Rumah masih jauh, papih jalannya lama."

"Papih, 'kan, juga capek, Ryouta. Panas-panas gini juga."

"Apaan, orang tadi duduk lesehan di pojok lapangan doang tuh."

"Ah, ketahuan."

"Ya ketahuan lah," kata aku sambil noel-noel pipi papih. Papih senyum tipis, aku pingin bilang kalau papih itu ganteng kalau senyum, kalo merengut ... mirip sama papihnya papih yang mata duitan itu.

"Lain kali, kamu ikut nonton NBA bareng papih yuk. Nonton bareng di rumah doang kok."

"Bareng temen-temen papih?"

"Iya, _streaming_ -an ."

"Pih, aku bisa dijewer mamih kalo ikut begadang buat nonton."

"Kemarin, 'kan, papih nonton NBA-nya masih sore."

"Ya itu, baru pertandingan pembuka, 'kan? Kalo di Amerika siang, di Jepang udah malam. Mana kuat Ryouta begadang sampe pagi."

"Ih, Ryouta sekarang udah pinter ya, udah tahu ada perbedaan waktu. Sini sini, Papih elus kepalanya dulu."

"Eh? gak sampai kali. Ryouta duduknya di pundak papih."

Ternyata tangannya papih emang sampai, kepalaku ditepuk pelan. "Pih?"

"Hm .. _.._ "

"Panjang tangan artinya suka nyolong loh."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Obrolanku dengan papih selalu tidak jelas, loncat-loncat, apa pun bisa diobrolkan. Makanya aku gak pernah bosan mengobrol sama papih. Entar kalau aku udah jadi pilot, boleh tidak ya aku mengajak papih ikut naik pesawat. Pasti garing banget kalau jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, tapi gak bareng papih. Eh ... tunggu dulu .. _.._

"Pih, papih masih ingat kan kalo tadi bilangnya mau beli minum?"

Nih, ini nih jeleknya, saking banyaknya yang diobrolin, sering lupa dengan obrolan yang sebelumnya.

"Emang papih bilang begitu tadi?"

"Iya!"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi!"

"Tadi kapan?"

"Pokoknya tadi! Papih jangan pura-pura lupa deh."

Perlu satu blok lagi untuk sampai di toserba 24 jam, setidaknya ada mesin penjual otomatis di depannya. Sabar, sabar. Lagipula aku gak perlu repot jalan.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Ryouta mau dibeliin apa?"

Aku lihat-lihat macam-macam kaleng lewat pundak papih.

"Pih, kalo minuman dingin kenapa lebih mahal?"

Papih langsung jawab, "Soalnya jasa mendinginkannya juga diitung."

"Oh .. _.._ " Oke, besok-besok kalo teman-teman papih main, terus ada yang minta makan dan minum, terutama Om-om bertampang sangar, aku bakal pasang biaya.

"Jadi, Ryouta mau minum apa?"

"Susu cokelat dingin aja deh."

"Hm, bukan Ponari Sweat aja? Diiklanin sama kakak kakak cantik loh."

"Idih, apaan sih. Itu sih kesukaannya Daiki."

"Oke, kamu papih turunin dulu, ya."

Papih nurunin aku di mobil bak terbuka yang sedang parkir di samping toserba. Kelihatannya sih, habis ngirim stok telur puyuh di toserba ini. Sambil nunggu papih, aku senderan di boks kayu. Papih masih mengorek isi dompetnya, mencari koin 500 Yen.

Aku hampir ketiduran waktu sadar boks yang aku pakai sandaran berasa gerak-gerak. Bukan hanya boksnya, tempat yang aku duduki juga bergerak. Hm ... aneh.

Tiba-tiba, waktu aku sudah membuka mata, aku sudah ngelewati parkiran. Mobil bak itu masuk ke jalan raya.

"Ayo, Dagu- _san_ , kita harus segera mengantarkan pesanan telur ke kecamatan sebelah!"

"Aku tahu, dan jangan panggil aku Dagu, namaku Okamura!"

Sepertinya supirnya langsung tancap gas, persis kalau papih ngebut waktu aku bangun kesiangan. Hm, anginnya mantab sih.

"Wooohooo! Laju lagi! Wahahaha .. _.._ "

Eh? Tunggu dulu!

"PAPIIIHHH!"

Dari kejauhan papih yang baru ngambil kaleng, menengok horror. Mobil sudah melewati perempatan, jarak kami semakin jauh.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **Day 3 : Bubar**

… **..**

 **...***...***...**

 **...**

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

Ini makin pendek ya? Wwwww. Ada yang masih ingat fanfiksi ini?

Ada yang masih mengingat saya? *kagak!*

Makasih udah mampir, dan terima kasih sudah memberi apresiasi berupa fav dan follow meskipun coretsayamagercoret fanfiksi ini belum saya teruskan.

Jaa nee :D .…

 **...***...**

 **Epilog**

 **...***...**

Hari libur ketiga.

Hari ini aku main ke kantor polisi setelah main bareng papih. Tidak bisa disebut sebagai main sih. Orang-orangnya malah rusuh begitu.

Aku minum susu cokelat dengan anteng, sambil nguping. Papih mencak-mencak, menuduh Om Okamura dan Om Fukui yang tadi mobilnya aku naiki sebagai penculik.

Om Okamura yang badannya gede mirip Om Jason tidak mau kalah, "Loh, saya sudah bilang, kalau kami tidak tahu ada anak yang nongkrong di bak belakang mobil kami. Kok, situ gak percaya."

"Anak saya ganteng begitu. Pasti mau kalian jual, 'kan!"

"Kami ini mencari rejeki dengan cara baik-baik, Tuan. Mana mungkin juga kami mau menculik. Oi Fukui, katakan sesuatu!"

"Sesuatu."

"Argh! Dasar kernet kampret! Pokoknya kami tidak tahu! Makanya Tuan jangan meleng dong!"

"Saya kan hanya titip sebentar, buat beli minuman!"

"Ya, 'kan, titipnya juga gak bilang!"

Ah, pokoknya begitulah, kalau mau menulis pembicaraan di kantor polisi tadi pasti banyak tanda serunya. Aku ketemu Daiki pula! Katanya, dia sedang ikut ayahnya dinas. Bleh! Paling-paling dia cuma nonton tivi terus tidur.

Omong-omong, akhirnya nulis buat buku harian juga. Kasih emotikon senyum ah .. _.._ : )

 **...***...**

 **...***...**


End file.
